1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive train of a solely electrically drivable motor vehicle, having an axle which has a differential, and two electric machines, wherein the axle is drivable by means of the electric machines via at least one gearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a drive train, which is used for an electrically drivable earth-moving vehicle or for an agricultural vehicle with four-wheel drive, is known from DE 600 13 340 T2. Said drive train has two electric machines which are arranged above the rear axle of the motor vehicle in the direction of travel and interact with a spur gearing which is arranged in front of the rear axle. The gearing is connected via one shaft or two shafts to the differentials which are assigned to the two axles, therefore to the rear axle and to the front axle of the motor vehicle.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a drive train in a motor vehicle to be operated solely electrically, which drive train makes it possible to drive in different driving situations with particularly good efficiency.